¡¡¡¡QUÉ BAILE!
by Hazmin-Gidmell
Summary: POST-¡¡¡¡QUÉ SUERTE! El baile de fin de curso, las parejas de siempre.... yumi!


Lunes, 19 de Julio de 2004 02:44:09 a.m  
  
BAILE DE 6º... post juego final Slytherin v/s Gryffindor

-Rayos rayos rayos... ¡¡RAYOS!!  
  
-Cálmate Ron, ya bajará.  
  
-No me PUEDO calmar, Harry... Me costó pedirle a Hermione que venga conmigo al baile, ¿¿y si me deja plantado??- Harry suspiró sonoramente, y se puso frente a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Ron Weasley, hemos conocido a Hermione por 6 años, y creo que eso ya es bastante. ¿Crees que ella osaría dejar plantado a un hombre que le pidió ir al Baile de Fin de Curso sólo porque "s" después de darle un "besito de la suerte" antes del partido y un "besote de la victoria" después?- Ron bajó la vista, avergonzado, las puntas de sus orejas tomando un intenso carmín.  
  
-Nop... es sólo que me preocupa todo esto... digo, no sé si le gustará cómo me veo, cómo le hablo...  
  
-Ella te besó, Ron, y la parte del "cómo te ves" ya la tenemos arreglada, ¿no?-Harry miró con una gran sonrisa a su amigo, que llevaba una túnica de gala azul oscuro, que resaltaba sus ojos. Él, por su parte, usaba para la ocasión una túnica negra con bordes verdes.  
  
-Jejeje... tendré a Fred y George en un altar toda mi vida por haberme hecho este regalo.-sonrió con más alegría.- Oye, mejor date vuelta porque ahí viene tu novia... - Harry de repente se puso todo tieso, y se volteó con dificultad.  
  
-Oh por Dios... -murmuró, observando a Ginny de pies a cabeza. La menor de los Weasley llevaba una túnica de color lila intenso, junto con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. La tela de su túnica parecía ser una gasa muy delicada, por supuesto, con una tela debajo para tapar su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño del cual se desprendían mechones, y estaba maquillada suavemente.  
  
-Hola Harry.-saludó, sonriéndole. A él esa le pareció la más bella _mujer _que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
-Ho-Hol-Hoola... -tartamudeó Harry, apresurándose en ofrecerle su brazo. Ginny le sonrió aún más y lo aceptó.  
  
-Oh, a propósito, Hermione me dijo que estará lista en unos minutos... tuvo un problema con uno de sus.. ejem... zapatos, y lo está arreglando.-le dijo a Ron, volteándose. Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía a Neville irse con Lavender, y a Parvati bajar sola (su acompañante sería Justin Finch-Fletchley). Se fue a sentar a una de las sillas cerca del fuego, mientras miraba cómo la nieve caía y se agolpaba en la ventana.  
  
-¿Ron?-él casi saltó al oír su nombre, y sus manos se crisparon en la silla. Había reconocido aquella voz: Hermione, y estaba detrás suyo, seguramente a algunos metros. "Bien... aquí vamos." Se levantó y se volteó de inmediato.  
  
Juró que se caería de la impresión.  
  
Hermione usaba una túnica celeste que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y con un tajo al lado, dejando ver una de sus largas y torneadas piernas, y la delicada sandalia blanca que se sujetaba a su pierna por medio de cintas cruzadas en su pantorrilla. Su cabello estaba completamente rizado, sujeto sólo por algunas trabas blancas y celestes. Las mangas de su túnica eran anchas, terminadas en punta.  
  
-Ya estoy lista.-le sonrió, nerviosa, y él no pudo dejar de notar que se había aplicado algo de maquillaje, resaltando el tono miel de sus ojos y el color rosado de sus labios.  
  
-Eh... Yo... tú... emmm.... q-qué bien.-tartamudeó Ron, llegando esta vez al borde de su propio nerviosismo. Se acercó mecánicamente a la muchacha, y le ofreció el brazo. Ella sonrió.  
  
-No me has besado.-parecía que aquel valiente y osado Ron que la había besado en el último partido por fin había aprendido de alguna manera el hechizo de desaparición y se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Él le sonrió, más tranquilo, y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Los dos sonrieron con dulzura al recordar el beso que se habían dado el día anterior, pensando en que aquella pasión parecía completamente olvidada.  
  
-Lo siento, me olvidé.-Hermione funció el ceño.  
  
-Ron, de las 10 cosas que jamás puedes olvidar ésta es la top-one. O sino, ya verás lo que una Hermione enfurecida puede causar.  
  
-Jejeje... no te preocupes, ya lo sé bien. ¿Nos vamos?-Ron sintió cómo su auto-estima volvía a chorros, y caminó con Hermione por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el Gran Salón, donde ya había parejas bailando.  
  
-¿Bailas?-preguntó Ron, inclinándose en una reverencia y tomando la mano de Hermione, que se rió.  
  
-¿Y desde cuándo que tú bailas?- él se puso una mano en el pecho, mirándola aterrorizado.  
  
-¡¡Hermione Granger, estás dudando de mis capacidades como bailarín!! No lo puedo creer, ¡esto es inadmisible!-Hermione se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Oh, gran señor, dispénseme de tan grave equivocación... no ha sido mi intención ofender sus dotes con tan indignas palabras.-fue el turno de Ron para reir.  
  
-Nah, ven, vamos a bailar.-Le tomó la mano a la muchacha, y se la llevó a al pista, sonriendo con orgullo cuando varios muchachos, incluido el apestoso de Draco Malfoy, miraban a su acompañante con la boca abierta. Sonaba una movida canción de los "Witched Boys", el grupo rival de las "Brujas de McBeth", la cual siguieron. Hermione se sorprendió al notar qué bien bailaba Ron, siendo que no había sacado a su pareja del baile de 4º ni a una pieza, y nunca lo había visto bailar.-¿Dudas ahora?  
  
-No, para nada. ¡De hecho me sorprendes!-él le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Mi 2º nombre es Sorpresa, bombón.-ella le sonrió.- Así soy yo, Ronald Weasley... una caja de sorpresas ambulante.  
  
-Ni que lo digas... -de repente una hermosa balada empezó a sonar en el Salón, y ambos se sonrojaron intensamente. Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, recordando cómo la había besado cuando ella le había deseado suerte. Hundió la nariz en el cabello de la muchacha, mientras ella apoyaba la frente en el hombro del muchacho, los dos infinitamente agradecidos por la cercanía que la canción les brindaba.- Ron... ¿puedo pedirte algo?-él se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro, que en ese momento estaba levemente sonrosado.  
  
-Claro... ¿qué deseas?-Hermione se sonrojó aún más, y miró sus manos, que estaban rodeando el cuello de Ron.  
  
-Me... ¿me podrías decir que me quieres?-los ojos de Ron se agrandaron de la sorpresa, y luego apoyó la frente en la de ella.  
  
-No, no puedo.-Hermione pareció decepcionada y levemente molesta.- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te quiero simplemente, sino que te amo.-Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente, y le regaló una esplendorosa sonrisa, tan brillante que él juró que se quedaría ciego al igual que en esas radio-novelas que su madre escuchaba, y en las cuales el héroe de la historia quedaba ciego y misteriosamente recuperaba la vista. Él se inclinó lentamente, y ella cerró los ojos adivinando su intención. Sus labios se juntaron suavemente, causando miles de placenteros escalofríos en los dos; el beso empezó suave e inocente, y luego evolucionó a un gesto apasionado que hacía saltar sus corazones y apresuraba su respiración. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron lentamente.  
  
-Mmm... eso me agradó.-murmuró suavemente Hermione, volviendo a abrazar a Ron.  
  
-Es recíproco.-Hermione volvió a reír, dejando reposar nuevamente su frente en el hombro de Ron.- Y me agradó decir eso: Te amo. Ahora falta que tú me lo digas.  
  
-Me gusta el deletreo. T(un beso)-E(otro beso) A(beso)-M(beso)-O(beso)  
  
-A mí me acaba de empezar a gustar.-dijo Ron, frotando su nariz con la de la joven, que miró hacia el lado.  
  
-Uhhhhh... veo algo que creo no te va a gustar mucho.-Ron giró la vista hacia donde ella miraba, y vio a Harry y Ginny.  
  
_Besándose.  
_  
_**Apasionadamente.**_  
  
-Ah, eso.-Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.  
  
-¿Tú, Ron Weasley, tranquilo mientras alguien besa a tu hermana? No, ¡dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Ron en este mismo instante!  
  
-Lo secuestré, le hice un lavado de cerebro, le quité la ropa, lo obligué a besar a Snape y luego lo boté en medio del lago. Ahora tomo su lugar.- Hermione se rió.  
  
-Me agradas más que el otro Ron, de hecho, creo que eres más...  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- ...gracioso y simpático ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEE!!!!????  
  
-Lo que dije: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Hermione se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos, y lo miró con sus ojos miel agrandados hasta el máximo.  
  
-R-Ron... yo... yo... ¡Claro que quiero!-abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo, girándola en la pista. Milagrosamente, no golpeó a nadie, y luego la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.- Por Dios... -se acercó y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso, que mandó las racionalidades de ambos a volar por el espacio exterior, dejándolas cerca de la Estrella Vega.  
  
-Creo que estás feliz, ¿no?-respondió Ron cuando se separaron, los dos sintiendo un enorme calor y teniendo los labios rojos e hinchados.  
  
-Parece que sí... no sé... -Ron la calló dándole un nuevo beso, igual en pasión al anterior.- Ahora sí.  
  
-Yo también. ¿Quieres ir afuera? De repente hace tanto calor acá...  
  
-De acuerdo.-los dos se fueron casi corriendo a los terrenos, donde una inmensa luna llena alumbraba el paisaje.  
  
-Te quiero.-dijo Ron, y se inclinó para besar a su nueva y flamante novia por enésima vez en la noche.  
  
-Yo quiero que me llames "novia".  
  
-De acuerdo, novia. Eres MI novia. Mía, mía sólo mía, y pobre del que ose acercarse a ti con intenciones extrañas.  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley, qué posesivo!-se rió, y luego lo abrazó.-Por Dios, cómo te quiero...  
  
-Y yo a ti... -se fundieron en un gran beso, mientras la luna los rodeaba con su luz.  
  
A lo lejos, una pareja se reía, con los dedos entrelazados.  
  
-Cielos, eso sí que es pasión.-dijo Ginny, poniéndose frente a Harry.  
  
-¿Te estás quejando?-murmuró Harry, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Oh, claro que no. Es sólo que me gustaría otro beso... de esos.-Harry le sonrió, y la besó.  
  
"Fiu, dos parejas en la oscuridad de la noche besándose apasionadamente... parecía que McGonagall tenía razón al aconsejarme respecto a los terrenos" pensó Albus Dumbledore, mientras miraba a las parejas, sonriendo calladamente. "Debería hacerle caso, pero... soy ampliamente reconocido por mi... ehm... falta de apego a las reglas..." sonrió nuevamente, y caminó a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-¿Algo nuevo, Dumbledore?-preguntó Flitwick con su vocecita chillona.  
  
-No, nada. Es sólo que la noche está un poco... calurosa.  
  
-------------  
  
03:35:23 a.m.  
  
Segunda Historia de "qué suerte" que publico!!! CIELOS!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO, TODOS USTEDES!!!! .  
  
Ophelia Darker: Imagínate cómo sonreía yo cuando lo escribí!!  
  
Vale: Yo tb. soy chilena, y cuando estaba buscando título para la historia, vi el comercial y lo puse!!!   
  
Jessi Weasley: Bueno, gracias por tu review y cuidado con los tratamientos eléctricos del mani!!!  
  
Mioneweasly88: Gracias!!!!! Y akí está el 2º que se me ocurre, ya tengo otro en mente!!!  
  
Palia: ahhh gracias niña!!!!! (yo kon un pañuelo y sonándome la nariz) Nunca había recibido tantos cumplidos en una review!!  
  
Snellie: A mí tb. me fascinan los R/Hr!!!! Gracias y espero que te haya gustado esta 2ª historia!!  
  
Karla Dark: Exacto, quise hacerlo directo y preciso para evitar confusiones... ¡gracias!  
  
airhead14: Qué bueno que te haya gustado!!!  
  
Climenestra: Yo no suelo hacerlos, así que estamos a mano!   
  
The-Dogma: Gracias por las felicitaciones!!  
  
Vicky Potter 07: G-R-A-C-I-A-S-¡-¡-¡ jijijiji trataré de cumplir tus deseos...  
  
padfootlover (no sé cómo hacer los simbolitos de a los lados): Con la ropa de Hermione quise hacer un cambio... ¡mira, si la chica está _besando _a Ron tenía que haber cambiado! ¿no? Gracias por la review!! 


End file.
